Early Morning Patrol
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: This is for the spdficforvals challenge. It's a SkySyd pairing. That's all.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. That's all.

Okay, I am doing this in response to irine18's challenge to write SPD romance stories by Valentine's Day. She's trying to collect a hundred stories by then. So this is my contribution.

Ok, this comes after my fic Best Friends or More? Maybe I'll get a third done for Valentine's Day. But I'm not sure since I haven't been much in a writing mood lately. And yes, I will get back to the comedy soon . :)

**Early Morning Patrol**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

There were few things Sydney Drew hated. Chipped fingernails were one; slimy worms were another. But even those did not compare to her hatred for early morning patrol duty. She could just feel the wrinkles developing under her skin from the lack of beauty sleep.

However, Syd's current attitude belayed her usual dislike of patrolling New Tech City at five in the morning. She walked with a skip in her step and a tune in her head…all because _he_ was on duty alongside her. Syd quickly glanced to her left at the tall man walking beside her. Sky didn't seem to even care that he was alone with her. He just looked around with a suspicious glint in his eyes; as if miscreants were going to pop up from behind every building. Even so, there was something about her fellow cadet that made Syd's heart race.

Sky concentrated as hard as he could on the task at hand. Nothing, but nothing would get in the way of him proving himself to be worthy of becoming the Red Ranger just like his father. He wavered slightly at the sweet smell of roses wafting next to him, then quickly strengthened his resolve. No, not even the lovely lady…errr…. cadet marching alongside him would distract him.

Syd paused briefly in front of one of the many flyers plastered all over the city advertising the Valentine's Day dance that SPD was sponsoring. It was only a week away, yet she still did not have a date for it. It was not due to any disinterest on the part of the other male cadets. But, she had a knack of finding ways to avoid potential suitors who did not know of her interest in her blue-clad comrade. Those who did know, such as her best friend, Bridge, simply stepped aside. Bridge, especially, had been wonderful about the whole thing. He had quickly squelched the crush on Syd he had developed when they had met and instead used his bright but quirky mind to help her think of ways to get Sky to notice her.

But even Bridge had been unable to advise her on how to get Sky to ask her to the dance. Sure, she could just ask him. After all, it was two-thousand and thirty. But, there was just something more romantic about being asked by the man of her dreams. Syd sighed as she again looked in Sky's direction. She had taken even more care than usual with her looks this morning, if that were at all possible. But what was the point if he never even bothered to look at her? Then again, she was also sporting her favorite rose scents. Bridge had suggested that the nose may be more helpful than the eye in this case.

Sky paused alongside Sydney. He noted her glancing at the paper. It was for the dance, an unimportant dance that wouldn't be of any help in his goal to be the best in SPD. He breathed in even more of the sweet rose scent coming from the lovely golden halo the rising sun made of Syd's hair.

"Oh!" whispered Sydney in delight. "Isn't that just romantic?"

Sky looked where she was looking across the street. Two young people were sharing a kiss while watching the approaching dawn. They both looked downtrodden, as if neither of them had time to spare from the business of staying alive, and yet, they found time for each other.

One more sniff of the scented air around him decided Sky for him. "Uh, Syd?"

Syd startled at this. Sky tended not to talk more than required when on duty. And, when he did, he always seemed very sure of himself. "Yes, what is it?"

"You know, I'm not on duty during the dance. Maybe, if you want to save me a dance or two?" No way was he going to ask the beautiful Sydney Drew to be his date. Surely, she already had more than enough men fighting over her.

Syd grinned happily. "You may have all of my dances if you desire." She stepped closer to him. "I thought you would never ask," she whispered into his ear.

Sky grinned to himself. What the heck. He quickly leaned in and captured her mouth with his own. Syd tasted even better than she smelled. Ten seconds later, he finished the kiss and was back into his 'on duty mode.' Neither of them noticed the camera that had briefly paused in its constant scan of the city to spend a few extra seconds on them.

Sydney floated on the inside as she continued to trek alongside Sky on their patrol of New Tech City. He was again acting like his usual uptight self. But now she knew how he truly felt underneath.


End file.
